Madagascar
Madagascar (more formally, the Madagascan Empire) is an empire that lives on the South lands of Eris. History Founding The empire of Madagascar was founded on Mount Madagascar, named after the first king of the empire in the planet, Lord-King Thaddeus Madagascar. Passing down the line of kings & lords Madagascar became a lord after handing down the crown to his selected heir as he had no son or daughter of his own to take his place. The crown was eventually passed down to the family of Julien I. Julien I was the great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather of Julien XIII. Julien XIII took on the crown around 150 B.C. & he followed his family tradition of fairness towards his subjects, unlike kings before Julien I, Julien I had also ruled the abolishment of lords that weren't related to the king. Julien XII died before Julien XIII was given the crown, leaving him to be an orphaned child. Julien strictly went into his court to consult the banning of unfair justice & punishment by crucifixation on the sun burning table that had been there since Madagascar's rule. Julien failed to ban this just like his previous ancestors. Julien permitted & encouraged his subjects to plant their own royal fruit trees & enjoy their flavor. Best-Worst Kings/Lords in Madagascan History #Julien XIII #Thaddeus Madagascar #Julien XV #Julien XIV #Julien XII #Julien XI #Julien II #Julien I #Julien V #Julien IX #Julien VI #Julien VII #Julien IV #Julien VIII #Julien X #Julien III #Lycaon #Tyrone #Maxwell #James Winston Law Many of these laws are Julien-era laws, which were repealed by James Winston before Madagascar fell apart, which ultimately named him the worst lord & king ever. Coronary laws Coronation The coronation of a king will be when they have reached their age to become a citizen while the coronation of a lord will be when the lord's son is to be crowned king. The bylaw of Julien II was put & still is in effect, the law states the lord may not be unrelated to the king, thus, only the lord's eldest child will be king, if no offspring was to take the position as king & the lord was to die, it would resort to the judgement of Ra, Saterum, Saterus, Glaux & the other Sky Spirits to pick the one true lord &/or king. This idea was before Julien XI's right hand/left hand man law, thus the right hand man couldn't take over. Equal Government Law Right Hand/Left Hand Man Law Citizenship laws Up until Julien IX, citizenship age was 21 years old, but Julien IX's bylaw lowered the age to 13 years. Anyone exceeding that age was considered adult, this impacted the time the king/prince became citizens. Marrying laws Up until Julien IX, marriage was forbidden in all ages under 25 years old. However, Julien IX's bylaw lowered marrying age to 16. Other laws *Before the clan of Julien, Royal Fruit was forbidden to be eaten by any citizens of Madagascar. This law reigned from the rule of the second king of Madagascar to Lycaon. Early attempts to repeal or suspend this law resulted in failures as Julien I was forbidden to share the fruit, Julien II shared the fruit with his subjects, but those who ate them were accused of theft of stolen royal property & faced punishment by the court, causing them to prosecute them & fine or even kill them. When Julien V came along, he passed his bylaw, which before this time, the court had almost twice as much power over the king, but not over the lord. Julien V deemed this inequality unworthy & passed his bylaw, which gave the court equal power as the king & lord. This also meant the king had equal power as their lord, though certain principles remained unchanged. This law meant if one was tryed, the king & lord must attend & give decision if they will to choose the punishment or free the defendant of the charges, regardless of the court's reaction/statistics. By the time Julien VIII became king/lord & managed to repeal the law completely, 258 Madagascans before had been fined for committing theft & 516 had been killed or molested under being found guilty. Government Flag Geography Category:Madagascar Category:Great War of Madagascar & Africa Category:Second War of Madagascar & Africa Category:Eris Category:Julien family Category:Julia family Category:Winston family Category:Africa